bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 17
The guppies scarfed down their delicious apple pie. Gil was finished with his,and goes to the kitchen to drink a glass orange juice. He was thinking about that strange moment last night. Gil:(to himself)"There was an earthquake...wasn't there...? I think I had that dream again...I think I spoke with Gardevoir...she said something important..."(thought for a moment)"That's it! She did say something!" (Flashback to Day 16 in Gil's Dream) Gardevoir: "You and your friends...have come here to perform a certain role...and,for that role...you and your friends came here." (End of Flashback) Gil: "Gardevoir knows! She knows why my friends and I came here. She also said something about a role...what did she mean by that?" Deema was leaning by a table by the doorway hearing every word Gil says. Deema: "Sooooo...who are you talking to?" Gil: "What? Deema! When did you get here?" Deema: "I heard you talking,so I wanted to see what's going on." Gil: "Okay,if you're gonna ask me whom I'm speaking to...that's not important right now." Pikachu comes into the front door. Pikachu: "Good morning,guppies!"(noticed Gil)"Gil,is something wrong?" Gil: "Uhhh...well,you see..." Pikachu: "Oh,right! That earthquake earlier!" Molly: "Gil,we're worried about the same thing." Goby: "I should have guessed." Oona: "What do you mean?" Goby: "The Ninja Zombies? What about them?" Pikachu: "Jesus Christ,those zombies still haven't returned..." Deema: "People say that Groudon is very powerful,so we are a little worried..." Nonny: "But the Ninja Zombies are also very strong. They must be okay. Anyway,we agreed to let them handle Groudon." Pikachu: "Right. So we'll just have to wait for them to come back. We'll just have to keep on doing what we can do." Molly: "That's right. So let's do our best with the rescue team!" They start to leave when they heard a voice. Voice: "Uh...um..." Two light blue Pokemon came. Small Blue Pokemon: "Um...I'm Wynaut,and this is..." Tall Blue Pokemon: "Wobbuffet!" Wynaut: "We have a notice on the Bulletin Board outside the Pelipper Post Office." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Wynaut: "Please look at it for me. Please,please." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!!!" Wynaut: "Please help me. I have to go now." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" The two Pokemon left. Nonny: "What was that? What was that all about?" Pikachu: "That little Pokemon...did the boy say he was Wynaut?" Nonny: "I think he wanted us to look at the Bulletin Board at the Pelipper Post Office." Molly: "Maybe Wynaut and his friend have a problem on their hands..." Pikachu: "So,they may have a help-wanted notice on the Bulletin Board. Only one thing to do. Let's go check the Pelipper Post Office's Bulletin Board." The Seven Team went to go see the Bulletin Board by the Pelipper Post Office. They saw one rescue job that reads "Punish Bad Mankey!". The same two Pokemon returned. Pikachu: "There was a job posted on the Bulletin Board which said,"Punish Bad Mankey". Did you two put up that job?" Wynaut: "Yes." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Wynaut: "A bad Mankey gang is going wild in our forest. Everyone is upset." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Wynaut: "We don't know why they rampage around...but they are always angry and attack anyone they see!" Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Gil: "Oh,boy...that is a problem." Pikachu: "Guppies,we should go." Wynaut: "Thank you! We're counting on you!" Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" The Seven Team go out to a new dungeon;the Uproar Forest is the name. But first... Gil: "I want to bring someone!" Nonny: "Make it quick!" Gil went to go visit Absol at the Friends Area. He suddenly turned fidgety. Gil: "Come,come,come!" Absol: "What,what,what?" Gil: "To our rescue!" Absol: "Alright,but first...how about a joke?" Gil: "What?" Absol: "I used to have a fear of hurdles,but I got over it." Gil: "Hahahaha! That's funny!" The two go joined along the remaining members and head off to the Uproar Forest. They're determined to go through obstacles including tall,bushy trees,darkness,and mud puddles. On B10F,they see three Mankeys by a purple pond. Mankey 1: "Yo! What is it? We're sorry to brag,doug,but...we dudes get furious real damn easy,you know that,dudes?! What really pisses us off is when we see some dim-witted face..." Mankey 2 & 3: "Oooooooooo!" Mankey 1: "That vacent expression,dude..." Mankey 2 & 3: "Oooooooooo!" Mankey 1: "God damn! It's pissing me off! I'm seeing red,doug!" Mankey 2 & 3: "Oooooooooo!" Mankey 1: "Let's get 'em,dudes! It's frenzy time! Radical!" (And the battle begins!) *Oona threw the Gravelrock! *The Gravelrock went flying towards Mankey 1! *Mankey 1 took 20 damage! *Gil used Water Gun! *Mankey 1 took 58 damage! *Mankey 1 was defeated! *Absol used Quick Attack! *A critical hit! *Mankey 3 took 52 damage! *Mankey 3 took 10 damage! *Mankey 3 was defeated! *Deema used Thundershock! *It's not very effective... *Mankey 2 took 34 damage! *Mankey 2 took 16 damage! *Mankey 2 took 18 damage! *Mankey 2 was defeated! (And the battle ends! Wow,that was short...) The Seven Team returned back to the rescue team base where the same two Pokemon meet. Deema: "Like we promised,we showed the Mankey gang they shouldn't monkey around." Gil: "HA! I get it!" Goby: "That'll teach them not to be so wild!" Wynaut: "Everyone,thank you for everything,really." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Wynaut: "Yes,we're filled with gratitude! This is our thanks."(rewards the Seven Team a peeled Chestnut) Deema: "This...uhhhhhhh....a peeled Chestnut?" Wynaut: "Yeah. It's a peeled Chestnut. You see,we...don't have any money." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Wynaut: "So we can only give you a Chestnut as our reward. Are you unhappy?" Pikachu: "No,no...we're not upset. I mean,peeled Chestnuts are tasty...I love them! Hahahahaha....hhhhhaa!" Gil: "Oh my god...." Voice: "Yo!" They turned to see that the three Mankeys have returned. Pikachu: "Oh crap,the Mankey gang!" Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy what?" Nonny: "That Mankey gang...did they chase us here to get us back?" Pikachu: "Yeah,you could say that..." Mankey 1: "That's right,yo! You got damned lucky! Don't you freaking dare to mess with us,doug!" Mankey 2: "We're not gonna lose this time! We'll pulverize you,by boogity!" Mankey 2 & 3: "Ooooooooo!" Mankey 3: "Owww,dang it! Crush them!" The Mankeys get close,but the guppies stopped and glared at them hard. The Mankeys backed away a little. Mankey 3: "Holy Jesus! Look at that!" Mnakey 2: "Chestnut,by boogity!" Mankey 3: "Yeah,man! It's a peeled Chestnut!" Pikachu: "Say what?" The Mankeys whispered to each other. Deema: "What are you guys doing?" Wynaut: "They look like...they're having a discussion." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Molly: "What's going on?" Mankey 1: "Uhh,listen. You dudes got something we want...that there peeled Chestnut you have,doug...can we have it?" Mankey 2: "Yeah,man. We,uh...love peeled Chestnuts,by boogity!" Mankey 3: "Si si! Alright,we love them so much,we can't think of a life without Chestnuts!" Gil: "Can't you just get Chestnuts by yourselves?" Mankey 3: "You know how Chestnuts have that spiky shell? Man,trying to peel that spiky shell...it hurts a lot. And we end up losing our tempers! That's why we're asking. Give us that peeled Chestnut. We'll do whatever you want." Pikachu: "Hmmmm...guppies,what do you think? Should we give our peeled Chestnut to the Mankey gang?" Guppies: "Yes!" Pikachu: "I know! Listen,Mankey gang,how are you with physical labor?" Mankey 3: "Physical labor? You mean muscle work,boy?" Mankey 2: "We have muscles...but we don't like work,by boogity." Mankey 3: "But if it's for that peeled Chestnut..." Pikachu: "Okay! This is what we'll do! You see,we want to make this rescue team base more impressive." Mankey 3: "Rescue team base?" Pikachu: 'That's right. Our rescue team base! If you would help us with the building of our rescue team base,we could give you this peeled Chestnut! How does that sound?" The Mankeys whisper to each other again. Mankey 1: "Okay,dudes. We'll help!" Oona: "Really? You'll help us?" Mankey 1: "Yeah,doug. Leave it to us!" Mankey 2: "We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double-quick,by boogity." Mankey 3: "...In return...hand over that peeled Chestnut." Caterpie came. Caterpie: "Me too! I'll help too! I'll spit silk for gluing things together!" Wynaut: "Yeah,I'll help too!" Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Wynaut: "I felt bad because we only had a peeled Chestnut for your reward." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!!!" Pikachu:(sniff)"Thanks,everyone!" Mankey 1: "Okay,bros! Let's get moving!" Mankey 2: "Okay,by boogity!" Mankey 3: "Yeah! Let's get to it!" Narrator: "And so...construction and repainting began on the rescue team base of the Seven Team. Several hours later..." The scene shows the castle painted green and blue. Gil: "Whew!" Pikachu: "Guys,your base is coming along quickly." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Molly: "We owe everyone for this." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Caterpie: "But there's still lots to do. We still have difficult things to do." Wobbuffet: "Aeyyyyyy!" Pikachu: "That's true." Deema: "But we're getting close,right,Mankey gang?"(bewildered)"Huh?" The guppies saw that the Mankey gang are nowhere to be seen. Nonny: "Look! Over there!" They saw the Mankey gang...sleeping on the job! Nonny: "What's the matter?" Caterpie: "We need to keep working." Mankey 1: "No way,dude. Don't wanna." Goby: "What?!" Mankey 1: "This work's too God damn tedious! How the hell do you dudes expect us to keep working?" Mankey 2: "Yeah,that's right,goblin. I don't wanna do this anymore,by boogity." Mankey 3: "We might change our minds if you get us more peeled Chestnuts." Oona: "...What's is this about?" Mankey 3: "We just can't be bothered. We need peeled Chestnuts to motivate us." Pikachu: "Guppies,we have a problem. I don't think the Mankey gang will work unless we get them another peeled Chestnut." Nonny: "I guess we'll have to give the Mankey gang any peeled Chestnuts that we find." Later that noon,the group were just finishing up lunch. Deema was first,so she goes to the Mankey gang. Mankey 1: "What's that,dudette? Did you bring us a peeled Chestnut?" Deema: "Oh yeah!" Mankey 2: "Yes,yes! A Chestnut! We want a peeled Chestnut,by boogity!" Mankey 1: "Come on,yo,give it to us! We'll work hard for it." Deema: "Okay,then!"(peels the spiny shell)"Ugh! So painful!"(hands the peeled Chestnut over) Mankeys: "Yeah! A peeled Chestnut!" Mankey 1: "All right,men! Get it together! Chop,chop!" Mankey 2: "Why don't you quit lounging around yourself?! Get moving,by boogity!" Mankey 1: "We'll get hustling on renovationg your rescue team base!" Mankey 2: "We'll carry in materials and get the place built. Double-quick! You just wait,by boogity!" Narrator: "Supplied with another peeled Chestnut,the Mankey gang got motivated...and returned to work on the rescue team base's renovation. As a result...the rescue team base's completion moved a little closer." The castle now has better doors and windows,black and blue. The Seven Team went to the Uproar Forest to find more Chestnuts. They returned back and the rest of the group had went home. Pikachu: "Didn't we do good today. Let's call it a night and get some rest. Alright,see you kids tomorrow!" Guppies: "Bye!" *BGMD:RRT Day 18